Split Souls
by I. M. Carter
Summary: Gaara and Sakura were in love when they met at the orphanage. But Sakura was adopted and it's been nearly 7 years. Gaara is determined to find her. But when he does, she doesn't remember anything! Will she have to fall for Gaara all over again? HIATUS
1. Is She Here?

**Izzy: Hey, this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction! Tell me what you guys think in a review please. ^^ So, if you've read any of my other fanfics, you would know what time it is! That's right, disclaimer time!**

**Ryuu from Special A Class: Hey. Today, I brought a zebra.**

**Izzy: =O WHHHOOOAAAA. *is distracted***

**Ryuu: Did you know that every zebra's stripes are different?**

**Izzy: WHOA, No waayyyyy!**

**Ryuu: Did you bring me here to do something or what?**

**Izzy: Oh yeah! Disclaimer!**

**Ryuu: Issy111 does not own Naruto.**

**Izzy: ARGH. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have left the village, and he would be with Sakura! THEY WOULD'VE HAD KIDS! RAWR!**

"_Gaara, I wish you could come with me. I don't want to go without you!" 10 year-old Sakura Haruno cried. Gaara looked at the tear-stained face of the pink-haired girl before him. He brushed a lock of her soft hair from her face._

"_Sakura, I love you. Wherever you go, I will follow, even if the destination is Hell." Gaara said, his voice cracking slightly, "I'll find you, I promise."_

"_Gaara, I love-" Sakura started. But a hand pulled her away._

"_Come on Sakura! Let's go home and have our first family dinner together!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed, "I'm sure you want to leave this orphanage and go to your new house." Sakura was pushed into a small, sleek, black car. Her head showed in the window. Gaara ran forward and pressed his hands against the glass._

"_Sakura! Don't go!" He sobbed, his tears wetting the sun-warmed window. Sakura lifted her hand to his, touching it, even though something separated them. The window rolled down. Sakura's lips met Gaara's briefly for the last time. The red-headed orphan was pulled away by the shoulders as the car began to move. Sakura's head stuck out of the window, tears streaming down from her emerald eyes._

"_Sakura, I'll find you! Don't ever forget!" Gaara yelled at the shrinking car._

"_Gaara, I never finished what I was going to say! I love you!" Sakura called. Gaara watched as the speck of pink slowly disappeared. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away any remaining tears._

"_I will never love again." Gaara whispered._

* * *

"It's been seven long years. But I'm going to find you today." A red-headed boy at the age of 17 murmured to himself as he boarded the plane to Tokyo. His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. Gaara took it out and flipped it open.

"Hey, Temari. Are you sure it's her? I'm putting a lot at stake if it isn't." Gaara demanded from his best friend.

"How many girls have pink hair, green eyes, and the name Sakura Haruno? Facebook doesn't lie. I'm so sure, you could take my entire antique fan collection if I'm wrong. But there's just one thing…" Temari began. But Gaara interrupted her.

"That's all I need to hear." He snapped the cell shut and shoved it in his backpack, preparing for takeoff.

At Tokyo Airport

Gaara scanned the crowd of escort signs and his gaze rested on one in particular.

"Gaara." He read. He walked over to the man in a tuxedo holding the sign.

"Mister Gaara?" the man asked. Gaara just nodded in response.

"Sir Kankuro is waiting." He said, taking Gaara's small amount of luggage and leading him to the door. Gaara was led to a long, black limo. He stepped in.

"Long time no see." A voice greeted.

"Kankuro! Impressive ride." Gaara looked around at the leather seats, mini-fridge, and mini television. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Dad won't let me ride in anything less." He replied, irritated, mentioning his rich father.

"Where's Temari?" Gaara asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Konaha High. She insisted on transferring with us." Kankuro answered, opening the window, letting his hair get ruffled by the wind before slowly closing it, "So, are you nervous?"

"I've never felt this strange in ages. I feel like when Sakura left, a part of me died." Gaara muttered. The car jerked to a stop.

"We're here." The driver said as he opened the door for them, presenting them to Konaha High School.

"Kankuro, shouldn't I drop my stuff at the hotel, or at least get ready for school?" Gaara asked, suddenly breaking out in a sweat.

"Hotel? You're staying in my house! We have more than enough space. And seriously dude, you're as ready as you'll ever be. Plus, I ordered us a set of pre-readied school supply kits. So were all set." Kankuro gave him a thumbs up. Gaara sighed and hoisted his backpack on his shoulder, ready for whatever might come.

After Signing in and Everything, Cuz that's boring to write…

"Kankuro, do you have any idea where room 306—" Gaara was asking Kankuro in a confused tone when someone crashed into him. Gaara and the person fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, pink was on top of him.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" A high-pitched voice apologized, "Wait, I haven't seen you in these halls before. Are you new? My name's Sakura Haruno!" Gaara heard Kankuro gasp.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked, not believing it. His Sakura was much larger now. Her forehead seemed smaller and she was wearing skimpy clothes, a mini-skirt and a tankop. That was about it.

"You don't know me? Seriously, Sakura, stop playing around. This isn't funny. You KNOW I hate jokes." Gaara growled, not exactly what he had planned his reunion with her would be like.

"Um… I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a kick-ass tattoo like that." Sakura pointed to Gaara's forehead, where the symbol for "love" had been permanently marked in his skin.

"Kick-ass? Who are you?" Gaara stared at her. He would recognize those eyes, those locks of hair, and that smile ANYWHERE. It was his Sakura. But at the same time, not. Gaara reached out and touched her face. Yup, she was real.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long?" an emotionless voice called. Sakura's head snapped up. She jumped off of the ground and ran to a boy with raven hair and dark clothing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked away, throwing Gaara death glares before turning to plant a kiss on Sakura's lips.

**Izzy: Well? What'd you think? Oh, and by the way, I'm going to start asking for reviews in exchange for chapters! So I have 0 now… plus 5…**

**0+5=5! So give me five reviews and I will post another chapter! Over time I'll ask for more reviews. But don't worry, this number is easy. =D**

**Gaara: This is depressing me…**

**Izzy: I'm sorry Gaara. I'm sure things will get better… maybe…**

**Gaara: I hope so…**

**Sasuke: Mwahaha. Even in this story, I'm a jackass. I'm always the same, never romantic and stuff.**

**Izzy: What are you talking about? You told Sakura to write it in the record books. And I quote, "She will always be Daddy's Little Princess." Hahahaha. Not romantic and stuff my ass!**


	2. A New School, Along With A New Sakura?

**Izzy: Yawn. It's late… not really. 8:45…. Why am telling you this? I don't know! I think I'm going insane…**

**Cookie Monster: Just eat a cookie. You'll be all better!**

**Izzy: *eats cookie* Yummy! ^^ I feel loads better now!**

**Cookie Monster: Told you! C is for Cookie and Cookie is for me and you!**

**Izzy: You're so awesome. Wanna do my disclaimer?**

**Cookie Monster: Of course! Issy111 doesn't own Naruto. But she does own that delicious cookie that she's eating!**

**Izzy: Nom nom nom. *munch, munch***

"Sakura?" Gaara asked weakly from the floor. Kankuro picked his friend from off of the ground.

"Whoa. Are you sure you got the right chick?" Kankuro asked. Gaara shook his head.

"It's her. But what's happened in the last 7 years?" Gaara gasped, "What if she lost… her virginity!" Gaara pounded the wall.

"Um, We're seventeen. Who hasn't…" But Kankuro's sentence was never finished. His eyes widened.

"You Haven't!" Kankuro yelled in shock. Gaara looked down.

"I wanted to lose it with Sakura…" Gaara said shamefully.

"We'll discuss your depressing non-exsistant sex life some other time. Right now, we have to figure out what to do with your girlfriend."

"Gaara!" For the second time in ten minutes, he was tackled to the ground.

"Temari?" he asked, recognizing the dirty-blonde on him.

"Gaara, I haven't seen you since primary school! Oh, I heard that Sakura always passes through this hallway around this time. Did you see her?" Temari gushed excitedly. Gaara and Kankuro went silent.

"Yes." Gaara mumbled. Temari squealed.

"Well? What happened? Tell me!" Kankuro pulled her away from the red-head.

"He's had a rough morning. Drop it." He whispered. Temari opened her mouth, then closed it.

"We should be getting to class." Gaara said, picking himself and his backpack up. The two next to him nodded.

The three walked into English class, where the students were almost bouncing off the walls and a teacher was nowhere in sight. A young-looking man with long silver hair entered the room.

"I'm sorry. I got lost on this path called life…" he apologized, but a blond, blue-eyed boy yelled at him.

"Liar!" he exclaimed. A group of girls behind him giggled. Gaara looked at them and recognized a certain pink-haired girl. He shook his head violently to remove her image from his mind.

"Believe what you want, I'm just here to teach. Now, today, we have three new students from another part of Japan. It's their first day, so I want you to make them feel welcome. Please, come to the front of the room and introduce yourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake." The teacher said, inviting the three students from the back to the space next to him. Gaara looked at Kankuro, who looked at Temari.

"Hm? Oh! My name is Temari! I'm from a little town called Suna. It's about an hour plane trip from here and I like shopping and collecting antique fans!" Temari exclaimed happily. Kankuro sighed.

"I'm Kankuro. My father is rich and the he co-runs the popular website, Facebook. I'm also from Suna and I find puppets interesting." Kankuro continued. He looked at Gaara, who sighed.

"My name is Gaara. I've been an orphan until about one year ago, when Kankuro's parents decided to adopt me. I love the beach, but hate the sun. I only like it because of the sand. It keeps me at peace." Gaara finished. A blond girl in purple raised her hand.

"I have two questions. Is that hair color natural and do you use eyeliner or something?" Gaara looked at the girl with piercing eyes.

"I was born with this hair along with these eyes. And this tattoo, as I'm sure most of you are wondering, was written for someone. Someone I would never forget. But sadly, they seemed to have deleted me from their life." Gaara informed her. He looked directly at Sakura, as if trying to communicate with her using telepathy.

"Well, thank you. Now, today we'll be discussing how to translate Japanese to English. English is a very hard language to learn, because it has special rules that apply sometimes but don't apply other times. It'll confuse you but once you get the hang of it, it'll be easy!" Kakashi-sensei explained once his new students were seated. Gaara leaned over the Kankuro.

"Didn't we already learn this?" He asked, remembering their lesson on translating back in Suna. Kankuro nodded.

"So I guess we don't have to pay attention. Except for Temari. She kind of sucked at it." Kankuro whispered back, looking the girl beside him taking as many notes as possible. Gaara sat back and sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day." He said under his breath.

After School

"Gaara, c'mon. I want to show you your new room and give you a tour of the house. It's confusing, but I'm sure you'll get it after about a year." Kankuro said, pulling the red-head to a limo waiting outside the school.

"Um, just leave a car for me. I have to do something." Gaara replied, breaking away. He walked back into the building, though not as fast as he usually walked. He roamed the halls for a little before going out to the courtyard. He spotted a group of people lying around in the grass. He wandered over to them, causing them to look up in confusion.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Gaara asked. Sakura shrugged and stood up. Gaara led the girl around the corner and up the stairs. They stood on the patio that overlooked campus.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Do you honestly not remember me? I mean, nothing about me rings a bell inside your head?" Gaara demanded desperately. She shook her head.

"What about your family? Are you adopted or anything?"

"I'm an only child. And no, I'm not adopted. Why would you say that?" Sakura laughed.

"You really don't remember." Gaara said to himself in shock. He staggered backwards.

"Are you okay?" Sakura caught Gaara before he crashed into the wall.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just feel a bit like my heart has been ripped apart. But other than that, I'm perfect! What happened in the last seven years?" Gaara looked at her. He could almost see a 10-year-old Sakura next to her.

_Gaara! I love you! _The small Sakura giggled.

"Last year actually, I was riding my boyfriend's motorcycle with him. We got into an accident. The doctors told me I have amnesia. I can't remember anything before high school." Sakura said slowly. Gaara's head snapped to attention.

"W-what?" He said in dismay.

"Are you… crying?" Sakura asked worriedly. Gaara reached up and touched his face. He looked at his fingers; they were wet.

"The last time I cried was when you left." Gaara muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean? I left? From where?" Sakura bombarded Gaara with questions.

"It's nothing. It's hopeless now. Anything that happened when we were ten is over. I bet you don't even remember my promise. You probably don't remember what you told me." Gaara started to walk away, giving up on trying to jog her memory. A hand latched onto his arm, stopping him in his place.

"Tell me everything." Sakura growled. Gaara's eyes widened.

"How can you possibly be her? You may look the same, but your personality is completely different. I can't believe that I thought even for a second that you were the girl who said she loved me." Gaara ripped his arm out of her grasp and walked to the car waiting for him. Once there, he sank into the seat and sobbed into his hands.

**Izzy: I didn't expect to get five reviews in the first day! So, I guess I'm going to ask for 10 this time. I doubt it'll be a problem, right?**

**6+10=16 That's easy enough!**

**Sakura: What did I do?**

**Izzy: You made the retarded mistake of becoming Sasuke's girlfriend. Now you will PAY. With your SOUL.**

**Sakura: WHAT!**

**Izzy: Haa. I'm just playing around. Chill.**

**Sakura: *Hyperventilates* x_X**

**Izzy: Crap. I killed her again… Whatever. She'll be alive for the next chapter. Leave me reviews about what you think! I love you lots! Thanks!**


	3. Truth Or Dare?

**Ok, So I asked for a bunch of reviews last chapter. And I got this...  
**Chapters are too short. :/ And you doing that back-and-forth thing between Ryuu and Izzy is annoying and gets on my nerves. I think author's notes should be concise, and really shouldn't be there unless they're needed. Nobody truly cares about the pointless exchanges. I'm done reading this. You've lost a reader only on the first chapter from your insipid lollygagging. Plus, you shouldn't whore for reviews. Even if you're being cutesy about it, more mature people will accept what they get. I know it's tough not getting the recognition you want. But sometimes you have to be patient and not demand a quota. That's just kind of silly.  
**From someone named Uh. Now, If you're reading this "Uh", I just wanna tell you what I thought of this review... you said that I've "Lost a reader" then why is there a review for chapter 2 from you? i mean, if you didn't like it, then you wouldn't have kept reading, now would you? Also, my reaction to finding this? It was quite strange actually. I cried. From sadness? No, no, no. From laughter. Who says "Insipid Lollygagging" anymore? Oh, I didn't know what Insipid meant so I searched it up. (Dull, boring, bland) I found this very amusing. So Thank you, "Uh", for making me smile. =)  
_Disclaimer: Issy111 does not own Naruto.  
_Sorry about not having a guest come in today. I just HAD to show everyone this highly entertaining review! Now, on with the story!**

"Where have you been?" Kankuro asked Gaara when he came to his new house. Gaara stared at his friend, "Okay. No asking. Got it." Kankuro said nervously. He opened a door down the hall.

"Here's your room. I had it furnished with the basics, bed, desk, lamp, bookshelf, and dresser. You can mess it up any way you want." Kankuro walked around the once empty room. Gaara just briefly nodded, telling Kankuro it was time to go.

"There are people everywhere in this place. Ask anyone if you need anything." Kankuro added before leaving. Gaara slowly closed the door and looked around.

_This place could use some paint... or posters... _He thought, looking at the white ivory color on the walls. His toes wiggled on the blue carpet that felt stiff and new. **(A/N: I've actually never seen Gaara's toes "wiggle" and its creepy to imagine it so... I'm sorry) **Gaara walked to the suitcase that stood waiting for him beside the bed and unzipped it. As soon as it opened, it almost exploded. Clothes were sloppily thrown onto one another, while others where packed tightly to fit. Gaara opened the dresser drawers and started to stuff his belongings and attempt to get used to his new home. After about 6 years in about 4 different foster homes, he seemed to get settled in easily. Once everything was away, Gaara plopped onto his perfectly made bed. He looked at the ceiling, watching a spider crawl across it upside-down. _GRRROOWWWLLL_

"What was that?" Gaara sprung up, scanning the room. The only ones there were him and the spider. _Grrroowwl!_

"There it is again!" He yelled. He looked down. _GRROOOWWWLLLL!_

"Oh. It was just my stomach. It seems I hunger." Gaara said, standing up. He wondered out of the room and down the unfamiliar hallway. It felt that, with each step he took, he got more and more lost.

"Are you lost?" a voice behind him asked. Gaara jumped, completely caught off guard.

"I got hungry. I'm new here." He mumbled to the brown haired girl in a maid outfit.

"Oh, You're going the wrong way! Here, I'll show you where it is." The girl grabbed Gaara's hand and ran down the halls. A delicious aroma filled Gaara's mind.

"What's that smell?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, that's dinner! Lobster tail with mixed vegetables and a side of fresh calamari." The maid replied.

"Mmmm..." Gaara watched as a door grew closer and closer. The two burst in, making everyone else freeze. Kankuro spun around on his chair at the island.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I got hungry. Looking for food." Gaara said, his stomach growling in agreement. Kankuro tossed a plastic bag. Gaara caught it effortlessly. He opened it and pulled out the bread inside.

"It's a pork bun. They eat them alot here, apparently. They're actually pretty good. There's meat inside!" Kankuro exclaimed excitedly. Gaara slowly took a bite.

"POW!" Temari yelled from behind Kankuro. Gaara jumped.

"When did you get here? And what was the 'Pow' for?" Gaara practiacally yelled.

"I've been here since school ended. And that 'Pow' was for your tastebuds. The flavor exploded on your tongue, did it not?" Temari giggled. Gaara looked down at the food in his hand. He took another bite, bigger this time.

"MMmmmm..." He mumbled through a mouth of food.

"Gaara! Where are your manners? Thank the maid who brought you here!" Temari yelled. Gaara looked at the girl next to him.

"Um... Thank You..." He started.

"Matsuri." The girl piped, "My name is Matsuri!" Gaara nodded. He was one maid closer to getting used to the huge mansion.

School The Next Day

"Gaaraaa. I'm thistyyy." Temari whined.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Get some food for me to eat..."

"I thought you were thirsty."

"I amm..." Gaara groaned as he slammed his locker closed.

"Where am I even going to get some food?"

"I don't knowwww."

"You're such a baby. Wait until lunch." Gaara said. Temari hung her head in defeat.

"Temari!" A voice called. Temari perked up and ran to the source.

"Hey Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura!" She said, ecstatic. The girls squeed in delight. Gaara raised an invisable eyebrow.

"Does someone want to be introduced?" Temari asked, laughing.

"Well, not rea-"

"Gaara, this is Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura!" Temari pointed to each girl when she said a name. Gaara recognized the girl who had asked about his hair and eyes from the day before.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, this is Gaara!" Temari added.

"We've already met..." Sakura mumbled. Temari gasped.

"Does that mean... you remember?" Temari shrieked. Sakura looked at her with a bewildered glance.

"What do you mean, 'remember'? What are you guys talking about?"

"Nevermind..." Temari said sadly. Ino changed the subject quickly.

"Hey, Temari! There's a party at Sasuke's place tonight. We want you to come." The way she said it sounded more like a command rather than an invitation.

"I'll be there. And I'll bring some people!" Temari giggled, looking at Gaara with an evil stare.

That Night, Sasuke Uchiha's House

"Are you sure about this?" Gaara said nervously, getting out of Kankuro's limo with his two best friends. Temari nodded her head so much he was afraid it would fly off.

"It's a party! Chances are, everyone will get drunk and no one will remember anything you said or did!" Temari said reassuringly. The door swung open.

"Temari and friends!" A blond yelled drunkenly.

"Hey Naruto!" Temari yelled. Under her breath she muttered, "Told you. Drunk." The three walked into the huge house, music pounding into their ears. Gathered in a group in the middle of the room was everyone. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Oh great! More people!" Ino exclaimed happily, "But what are we going to do?" She asked herself.

"Seven minutes in Heaven!" Kiba yelled.

"Too childish. What are we, 14? Wrong! We're 17! Next suggestion!" Ino snapped.

"Beer pong." Naruto said. Ino shook her head. Sakura spoke up.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Truth or Dare? The last time we played that was when we were 12! Five whole years ago!" Ino barked in disapproval.

"But we gave stupid dares and asked stupid questions. We're older now and I bet we can come up with better things for both catagories!" Sakura protested. Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"All those who want to play Truth or Dare, say 'I'." Multiple 'I's went around. Ino sighed.

"All those who don't give a crap raise your hands." 12 hands raised, "Truth or Dare it is! Saku, you go first, seeing as you suggested it." An evil smile played on her lips.

"Gaara. Truth. Or Dare?"

"Shit." Gaara mumbled. He knew that either one he chose, would make him talk. He shut his eyes in defeat, "Truth."

**Izzy: Sorry I didn't post this as soon as I got the 16th review. I had Writer's Block. So I had to read a bunch of Fanfictions for ideas...**

**Sasuke: Why is at my house?**

**Izzy: I couldn't imagine it anywhere else. =P**

**Sakura: Finally! I will find out what all this commotion is about!**

**Gaara: I can't believe this... I officially hate Truth or Dare.**

**Izzy: Didn't you already? Thanks to that little... accident?**

**Gaara: You promised never to speak of that again!**

**Izzy: Whoops! =P I guess I'll ask for 15 more reviews!**

**19+15=34 =) R&R!**


	4. Authors Note

**Dearest Readers,**

**Yes, I know, I know. You're all very pissed at me for not updating in forever. And you have that right. =/ But I was wondering if this story is worth continuing? Because I have other ideas for new fanfictions and I don't want to start them with this one looming in the back of my mind... Uh-oh... Flashback... =I**

_FINISH IT..._

_**What? Who are you?**_

_You must finish it... or suffer the consequences..._

_**What consequences! TT-TT Don't kill me...**_

_I am your muse. The one who gives you you're Ideas and writing skill. Psht, I can't kill you. But what I CAN do is kill myself, thus rendering your ability to write anything!_

_**-Gasp- No! Don't do that! Anything but that! Writing is all I have!**_

_Then I demand a raise._

_**Huh? You get paid?**_

_Do you think I do this for my health?_

_**Maybe you love me? =D**_

_I don't._

_**D:**_

_Now, I suppose you should finish that story, shouldn't you?_

_**Hmph! That's up to the readers!**_

___Fine, we'll do what they say. But you'd better keep writing or I shall DIE. =)_

******And that's what happened. So my Muse is wanting more money. And since I'm poor thanks to my new puppy, I can only pay him in writing. I have other ideas, as I mentioned, and they do include more GaaSaku's. Truthfully, my Muse doesn't know what's going to happen next. But he just doesn't like to admit it. =P Anyway, tell me in a review what you want me and my Muse to do.**

**So Sorry,**

**Issy111 and Issy111's Muse**

* * *


	5. Sudden Rememberance?

**Yes, yes, I am back. I really doubted that this story would ever finish but a couple of regular reviews somehow changed my decision. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just know that I am as psyched as Naruto on ramen to be writing this story again. I've gotten a lot of compliments about this plot from friends and family, so it's only logical I believe in myself and my writing ability! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Always by Erasure. R & R!**

_**!**_

_Open your eyes, I see_

_Your eyes are open_

_Wear no disguise for me_

_Come into the open_

_**!**_

_"Truth or Dare!"_

_"Truth or Dare? The last time we played that was when we were 12! Five whole years ago!" Ino barked in disapproval._

_"But we gave stupid dares and asked stupid questions. We're older now and I bet we can come up with better things for both categories!" Sakura protested. Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully._

_"All those who want to play Truth or Dare, say 'I'." Multiple 'I's went around. Ino sighed._

_"All those who don't give a crap raise your hands." 12 hands raised, "Truth or Dare it is! Saku, you go first, seeing as you suggested it." An evil smile played on her lips._

_"Gaara. Truth. Or Dare?"_

_"Shit." Gaara mumbled. He knew that either one he chose, would make him talk. He shut his eyes in defeat, "Truth."_

_**!**_

Gaara sighed, his eyes opened slowly. Sakura gestured to him with her index finger, telling him to follow her. A smirk on her face was way too much like the Uchiha's for his liking.

Gaara's hands trembled slightly as he followed the rosette down the hall to a vacant room. Inside, a made bed with covered in a golden bedspread, the pillows trimmed with gold frills. This room was fit for a king, but Gaara was sure that a room like this was used for everyday purposes or even for a maid. Sakura turned and glared at Gaara.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, her green eyes mixed with confusion and rage. Gaara stopped for a second, thinking about his answer thoroughly. His eyes met hers for a moment then he replied softly.

"Because I love you." He could still feel the pain within his chest that had first arrived when Sakura left. Sakura froze, as if processing this.

"You…love me?" She repeated, not sure she had heard correctly. Gaara didn't respond but instead blinked at her expectantly. Sakura staggered to a nearby chair.

"My head hurts," she mumbled. Then she turned to Gaara and he watched in horror as her eyes glazed over and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

_**!**_

_When it's cold outside_

_Am I here in vain?_

_Hold onto the night_

_There will be no shame_

_**!**_

Gaara's head was in his hands and his butt was on the hard cushion of a hospital chair. Sakura was sleeping on her cot, only a handful of people still surrounding her. Shikamaru had already disappeared while Tenten and Neji had drifted out to make their dinner reservation. Hinata couldn't stand to see Naruto blubbering about how Sakura was dead so she took the blond for ramen. Kankuro and Temari claimed to have an important issue to handle.

The only ones left were Gaara, Sasuke, and Ino. Kiba took Akamaru out for a walk, and promised to be back soon; but they all knew he was being kicked out, seeing as dogs aren't allowed in the hospital. Sasuke waited a minute, just staring at Sakura's faintly rising chest and scoffed. He turned to glare at Gaara briefly then left. Ino's phone vibrated. The blond quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, mother, I am at the hospital. No, I don't want to come home yet. But Sakura's not awake! I can finish that later. But…" Ino paused and sighed, shutting her phone. She nodded curtly to Gaara.

"Mother wants me home," she explained shortly then left. Gaara sat alone in his hospital chair, gazing upon Sakura and her pink hair sprawled across her pillow. He let out a slow breath then stood up. He began to walk to the door when he heard some rustling. A croak drifted into his ears.

"Gaara?" Sakura whimpered her voice laced with pain. Gaara looked back to the girl, noting at how pitiful she seemed, with a tired glimmer in her eyes and a slouching body. He walked back to her and sat on her bed.

"Yes, Sakura?" He asked quietly.

"Did you mean it?

"Mean what?" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. Sakura paused for a moment.

"When you said you loved me?" Her once harmonious voice quivered.

"Of course," Gaara brushed her bangs from her face, smirking slightly. A small tear made its way down Sakura's cheek. A nurse poked her head into the room.

"Sakura Haruno?" She asked, holding a clipboard. Sakura nodded briefly. The nurse stepped forward, glancing at the clipboard.

"It seems that your medical history does include a head injury not too long ago, correct?" The nurse's nametag claimed, "Martha." When Sakura answered yes, Martha went on.

"You also suffered amnesia and claim to not remember anything before high school," Martha gave Sakura a pitied look then continued, "The doctors believe that you may have passed out due to an overload of the brain cavity. This could be caused by a sudden remembrance, blow to the head, or complicated situations." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sudden remembrance?" She repeated. Martha nodded. Sakura stared at Gaara.

"When you said you loved me. It sounded, familiar…" Sakura's sentence trailed off. Martha smiled at the two, obviously thinking they were a couple.

"I have to go talk to the doctor, I'll be back to check on you later." Martha wiggled her fingers goodbye and left. Sakura sighed tiredly. Gaara looked at her, an amused look in his eyes.

"You look just like when you did when we were eight," he commented. Sakura blinked.

"What happened when we were eight?" She asked, confused. Gaara closed his eyes, remembering when the mini-Sakura had fallen from the tallest point in the playground at the orphanage. The place where only big kids dared to venture. The rock climbing wall.

"You broke your arm after you fell from a wall," Gaara said vaguely. Sakura grinned.

"Sounds like something I would do," she giggled.

"You wanted to prove to the big kids that you weren't a wimp because your hair was pink. You wanted to show me what fearless was like. You climbed to the top, faster than any kid before you and higher than the bravest of kids. But you lost your footing and fell onto your arm. You spent the next four days in the hospital," Gaara chuckled, recalling his screams when he ran over to the unconscious eight-year-old. Sakura paused, her hand fisted in her hair.

"My cast was… pink, like my hair… and the only one who signed it was…" Sakura grunted out phrases, as if not really know what she was saying. Gaara froze.

"How did you know that your cast was pink?" He demanded. Sakura let out a moan, her face twisting in agony. Suddenly, her face calmed down and the color returned to Sakura's once rosy cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment then Martha came trotting back in.

"Sakura! The doctor says you can go home! But rest up a bit and maybe miss school tomorrow," Martha grinned, completely unaware of what had just happened. She carefully detached Sakura from any remaining machines and helped her off of the bed. Gaara stood to support her and Sakura leaned onto him greatly.

_**!**_

_Always I want to be with you_

_Make believe with you_

_And live in harmony, harmony,_

_Oh Love_

_**!**_

Once into the parking lot, Sakura began to pull out her cell phone. Gaara gently pushed her hand along with the phone back into her pocket.

"Come home with me. Kankuro's house is nearby anyway. Plus he has lots of rooms to spare and maids to take care of you," Gaara suggested. Sakura glanced at him tiredly and shrugged passively. He took out his phone and speed-dialed Marvin, the chauffer who had driven Gaara from the airport.

"Marvin, I need a ride from the hospital," Gaara said quickly. Marvin grunted and in the background, Gaara could hear an engine start. Within minutes, the door to a stretch hummer was awaiting Sakura and Gaara. Gaara helped Sakura onto the luxurious leather couch and Marvin rushed to his seat, awaiting Sakura's address.

"She's coming to Kankuro's with us," Gaara stated simply. Marvin, unsure of what Gaara had said, shrugged it off and began to drive.

_**!**_

_Always I want to be with you_

_Make believe with you_

_And live in harmony, harmony,_

_Oh Love_

_**!**_

Kankuro was lying in his king-sized bed surrounded by posters of famous puppeteers like Sasori of the Sand, when he heard tires on the asphalt of his driveway that could easily fit a dozen limousines. He jumped up and dashed to Temari's room, banging on the door.

"Gaara's back!" He hissed. Temari's door swung open and a grin was on her face.

"That text said that he was bringing Sakura, this shall be an interesting night indeed," she laughed manically.

_**!**_

_When it's cold outside_

_Am I here in vain?_

_Hold onto the night_

_There will be no shame_

_**!**_

Marvin hurried to the door and held it for Gaara to help Sakura out. She was still tired and looking pale, so Gaara easily picked her up bridal style and entered the huge mansion that he now considered "home." He spotted Kankuro and Temari running down the huge stairs to meet them. Kankuro barked an order to a maid and she quickly began to lead Gaara to where Sakura would be staying. She led him to the room… right next to his. Gaara shot Kankuro a look but the teen just shrugged innocently.

"You set this up, didn't you?" Gaara accused. Kankuro didn't say anything; his grin was Gaara's answer. Gaara rolled his eyes but took Sakura into the room nonetheless. It was a soft ivory color with a queen sized bed looking like the ones in Bed, Bath, & Beyond **(A/N: Don't own!) **It somewhat seemed like a copy of Gaara's room but somehow a slight bit more feminine, with mirrors and a pink vanity set. He noticed a door that was almost exactly the same as the door in his room. He figured they connected the rooms. Gaara quirked a non-existent eyebrow.

"Since when do you have such a… girly room?" He looked at Kankuro. Temari grinned.

"I ordered everything and placed it here about twenty minutes ago," she cut in. Kankuro smirked. Gaara rolled his eyes and laid the now sleeping Sakura down on the perfect bed. She instantly curled up and yawned, keeping her eyes closed. The Sand Siblings tip toed from the room into the hallway. Once there, Temari and Kankuro dashed away, screaming "Good night!"

Gaara let out an annoyed breath and dragged himself into his room. He stripped and changed into his pajama pants, the plain navy ones he had bought a year ago. Then he brushed his teeth, ran a hand through his red hair and climbed into bed.

_**!**_

_Always I want to be with you_

_Make believe with you_

_And live in harmony, harmony,_

_Oh Love_

_**!**_

A soft tapping woke Gaara up. He didn't know where it was coming from but it was there. He knew it. His restless eyes opened to the moonlight that lit up his room slightly. There it was again.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Gaara sat up in his bed. It was louder now.

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

He turned around and faced the wall. It seemed to be coming from the wall… or more specifically, Sakura's room. Gaara threw back his sheets and ran to the door that he suspected led to her room. Finding it unlocked, he opened the door and stepped inside.

_**!**_

_Always I want to be with you_

_Make believe with you_

_And live in harmony, harmony,_

_Oh Love_

_**!**_

I don't know why I called to him. I awoke in the night to something in the back of my mind, looming over my head. There was no one else I could turn to… except Gaara. So I tapped on the wall, hoping he'd hear me.

_**!**_

_Always I want to be with you_

_Make believe with you_

_And live in harmony, harmony,_

_Oh Love_

_**!**_

**Once again, great to be back. Thanks for the support and don't forget to review! Ja ne!**


End file.
